Janto - The Journey
by abs0lutelyfantastic
Summary: Jack and Ianto are far more than just collegues at Torchwood so now that relationship grows into something that turns out to be more important than even the rules of time, even when their love is just narrowed down to it's most basic aspects. (This is pretty much half plot and half smut! :))
1. The 10 Kinks of Captain Jack Harkness

Ianto wasn't keen on waiting through the whole work day until Jack would give him the payback for the teasing and the disobedience last night. He shouldn't have been excited for a punishment but he couldn't help it since he was naturally putting himself below Jack to submit to him. Not that he didn't enjoy it, he loved it and he knew it was what Jack enjoyed the most which is why he couldn't imagine his Captain under his - the teaboy's - orders, not at work and certainly not in the bedroom (or the loads of other places equivalent for that).

"Ianto!" Jack's demanding tone came from the conference room of the Hub. From hearing him shout his name like that, drenched in the delicious american accent that nobody knew he enjoyed more than he should've, it took Ianto a few seconds to get his lust for Jack in control before he was able to walk into the room. The top rules on his mind: No teasing, no references, no nothing because the attempt to frustrate Jack would only backfire at himself. So he stepped in behind him, the whole team was sitting together and looking at him when Ianto's palms started to sweat from the thought that none of the others knew the effect Jack had on him and he was happy that nobody could read his mind in this team, it would have been quite the porno for them since Ianto couldn't help but imagining Jack spinning around as soon as he sensed his presence to shove him against the wall, kissing his neck forcefully and making the others leave to not traumatize them. Or not, it was Jack he was thinking about here, if Captain Jack Harkness wanted an audience banging the teaboy against the wall, he would have one and Inato never knew what to think about that.

Ianto could cope with a lot of kink but he always feared and also ironically anticipated the new kinky things Jack revealed or realised he liked. He knew there were several things Jack would've painfully died for to have Ianto do them but other than letting Jack dominate him, he didn't manage to live up to any of the wanted expectations because he was either too unsure about it or simply too shy because he felt like he was on display even though he knew exactly what turned Jack on and what would bring him right where he wanted him. Sometimes, Jack even introduced Ianto to sides of himself that he didn't even know because Jack picked up on reactions and stuff quite quickly so he always knew exactly what Ianto wanted desperately and what would drive him crazy.

"Ianto? So, how about that coffee now, eh?" Gwen said, her tone loud and demanding, probably only because she wanted to get Ianto's attention. He snapped out of his arousing daydreams and he couldn't help but glance down at his crotch before looking over at Gwen. "You alright there, Ianto?" Jack said and put his hand on Ianto's lower back who almost flinched away. With his skilled fingers that Ianto never got tired of watching do anything, Jack made his way past Ianto's belt. "Yes, yes, fine, Sir" Ianto stuttered and left the room quickly, biting on his lip until it drew blood because he had promised himself to not tease and adressing Jack with "Sir" definitely was terrible teasing.

He knew Jack enjoyed it though, there were a few things he had collected in his mind that made Jack go crazy and #1 was calling him "Sir" in not only the bedroom but also in public, especially in front of others. Maybe that was how he could turn tonight around, he would do all the things that he knew Jack couldn't resist because he would've loved Ianto to do them.

Ianto realised he hadn't asked the others about what they wanted to drink or to be honest, hadn't even listened to them so he turned on his heel with the coffee for Gwen that he did hear her order in his hand even though he knew he would just embarrass himself by giving his distraction away.

"Sorry, I was fantisizing about something earlier and didn't catch what you wanted to drink, guys. Owen? Tosh? Jack ... Sir?" #2 was when he openly showed that Jack was distracting him and that he was having fantasies about Jack and him at inappropriate times. It made him uncomfortable but he knew it drove Jack wild which was a hard thing to achieve, also #3 was when he didn't even try to keep his accent from deliciously swallowing the words.

This time, Jack turned around to him slowly. "Hot coffee, please." Ianto smirked at him. "Anything you want, Sir." Jack took a deep breath. "Get back to work Ianto!" He spat the words out with the sub-text that he was actually frustrated but it still didn't appeal to Ianto that he was trying everything to make Jack happy and he humiliated him in front of the others in return. Of course they didn't know what was going on but still. "Owen?" "Nothing for me." Tosh's soothing voice was a nice distraction from Jack's harsh tone. "Tea for me, thanks." She gave Ianto a sweet smile. "Comin' right up, don't wanna keep anybody waiting for a treat" Ianto tried one more time with a wink but when he didn't even get a reaction from Jack, he hurried out of the room and towards the coffee machine but saw Jack's hand twitching from the corner of his eye.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Ianto's backside when he walked out, planning how he would punish Ianto for all the obvious teasing once the others were gone. What still had him on the brink of a hardon though was knowing that Ianto was imagining them and most of all, letting him know so. He was never like that, something was different today because he usually never openly teased Jack like that or tried to arouse him in public. That was more likely to be Jack's thing and Ianto had been completely different last night too. Nevertheless, Jack wanted him and he would have him later. But now he had to focus back on the team and hope that no alien attacks would interfer with tonight's plans. But the fact that he was missing something that changed Ianto's behavior towards him still wouldn't leave his mind.

Tosh excused herself before any of the others noticed that their Captain was deep in thought. She found Ianto was acting strange and it seemed to concern nobody else, ever. Maybe it was because Ianto always looked sad in general or maybe it was because they just didn't see their teaboy as part of the team. But Tosh had always cared so she followed him to the coffee machine and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Ianto?" He turned and gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, sure. Why?" It made him feel warm inside that at least somebody cared about the teaboy's feelings. "You know that thing with ... Lisa ... it really was a lot to go through for you and I'm just wondering if there's ever anything I could help you with, anything." Ianto was flattered. "Tosh, that is so sweet of you but I don't think you want to know what I'm struggling with." She looked at him over the edges of her glasses with wide eyes. "Losing a lover is always hard." Ianto took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Actually, it's about managing to keep a lover." She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What is it?" Ianto asked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards with amusement. Tosh fumbled with her glasses nervously. "Nothing, it's just ... I didn't expect ... I mean, I know nothing about your life outside of work." Ianto grinned, knowing exactly how to drop the hint. "I don't have one" Ianto replied, blushing. Tosh's jaw dropped. "Gwen?" Ianto laughed and stared at his shiney shoes. "No." "Well, it's not Owen, is it?" "Tosh, me and Jack..." "Really? I mean, Owen hinted it once but wow, I don't believe it! I won't tell them though, I promise." She could help but smile while she was talking. "Thank you." "It really is surprising." "Why? Do you also think that I'm below Jack? That I'm nothing to him or that I'm not worth it ... his attention?" "Is that what you think, what you're worried about?" "Yeah, I think he looks down on me, only uses me for sex." To his surprise, Tosh wasn't shocked or disgusted. "if he let you in, that must mean something. I mean, we know him. He doesn't trust people that easily." Ianto smiled. "Do you really think so, Tosh?" She nodded. "I'm scared he's going to lose interest in me though. I've been trying all these things that I know he wants me to do that I never did before and it still doesn't seem to be enough." "Like what?" Ianto laughed. "You really wanna know _that _many details?" "Right, oh, no!" "Can you do me a favor though and carry those drinks back in? I don't want him looking at me like he just did, couldn't handle it, especially not in front of the others." Tosh took the tray from Ianto and nodded. "Ianto, you're a great guy, he'd be insane to let you go and not even he's that crazy."

Jack and the crew worked late and Ianto didn't want to wait up like a little dog so he took the paper work he had left to do home, leaving the spare key to his flat in Jack's beautiful marine coat. He wasn't waiting up but he sure as hell would get what he deserved tonight so when he arrived at home, he poured himself a cup of tea and sat at the desk, doing the work with loud music blasting from his headphones until cold hands reached into the back of his neck. Before he could be alarmed though, he breathed in Jack's familiar calming scent and recognized Jack's soothing strokes through his hair that he could relax into. He closed his eyes and Jack slowly removed the headphones from his ears before spinning Ianto's chair around to face him. Then he knelt down and cupped Ianto's face up into his hands, kissing him deeply, this time not to arouse him but to show him passion and affection.

When Ianto wanted to get up, Jack pushed him back down. "No, no, just relax." Ianto's breathing became heavier when Jack's pushing hand moved him back down right by the crotch. Then he slowly undressed his teaboy underneath him, got him out of the gorgeous suit and kissed every inch of newly exposed skin while unbuttoning his shirt. Never was Jack so sweet but Ianto also was never so set on giving Jack everything he wanted.

"Can I do anything for you, Sir?" Ianto asked, his voice shaking. Jack chuckled which Ianto found was the most beautiful thing in the world. Jack also heard that this was more than his lover teasing so he locked his eyes and pulled him up so they both stood straight in front of the other. "I got something you'll like, Sir." Jack's eyes widened and he let Ianto gide him into the bedroom by the hand where he pulled a set of black handcuffs out of the bottom drawer of his nightstand. "You once said you wanted to tie me up, Sir? You said you'd want me unable to move so you could do whatever you want to me, yeah?" Ianto asked, proposing #4. Jack swallowed hard, unable to deny the tight tent in his pants. One thing that he loved about Ianto in the bedroom was that he could always sound so serious and innocent, in control and uneffected, even when he proposed the dirtiest things. Usually, Ianto also didn't hide his fear and how nervous JAck made him so he really didn't know what had gotten into him. BUt Ianto knew about what Jack liked, innocence in pretend was #5. Jack was chewing on his lip, locking eyes.

"Captain?" Ianto asked which brought him to #6. Jack went crazy, he kissed Ianto hard, pushed him back on the bed and had him tied up in no time. Ianto shivered with hot anticipation but he felt vulnerable too now and slowly the reasons that he had stopped thinking about for not doing this before came crawling back into mind. This was special and Jack would never do anything he didn't want but now he got scared. He didn't want to disappoint JAck now, he wanted to trust him because that's what he was supposed to do.

Just when Jack positioned his face in front of Ianto's crotch, Ianto tensed and Jack held himself up on his elbows next to Ianto's hips on the bed. "Hey, Yan, what's wrong? Why are you so tense? Relax, please." Ianto took a deep shaking breath, tried to calm himself down. "Is it the cuffs? You suggested them after all." "No, no, it's fine, I'm fine, please continue." Ianto swallowed hard and added "Sir..." but his voice trailed off into a moan when Jack started sucking him without a warning, impressing Ianto with his skills for the millionth time. TIme like these made Ianto wonder if he was small to Jack, one of many, no one important. He tried to push those thoughts aside while Jack held onto his hips and kept sucking until Ianto was moaning and clutching the bedposts, bucking his hips which Jack immediately pushed back down again instantly. Ianto was barely ever verbal during sex but #7 was, Jack enjoyed it very much, dirty talking of all sorts. But before Ianto could even say anything, he felt a warm feeling building up inside him and he wanted to pull Jack's hair, grip the bedsheets and move towards his Captain. But also he was desperate, scared underneath this wonderful man in the most vulnerable position, he had to trust him but sometimes, Captain Jack Harkness was a complete stranger, even to the man he shared at bed with. Ianto was getting closer but Jack must've sensed the fear that flared up in his lover's eyes. He took one hand off Ianto's hip and started to stroke his chest and his arm and his face. With a _POP-_sound, he freed his mouth and pulled away, locking eyes with Ianto. "I've got you, baby, don't worry, just let go" Jack whispered in a low seductive tone which sent Ianto right over the edge after only a second of having Jack take him in between his lips again. Ianto whimpered, sighing Jack's name, followed by dirty words to match, he knew how that would make Jack feel so he didn't hold back, he was more confident now and after those words, who wouldn't feel safe in the arms of Captain Jack Harkness?

Jack got up and crawled towards Ianto until he let himself fall down net to him, he uncuffed him and Ianto immediately undressed Jack to match him. "Would you like me to do what you fantasized about earlier at the Hub?" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, starting to bite kisses all over his neck that would be visible later. "Do you know what it was ... Sir?" The last word always rolled off Ianto's tongue beautifully and it made Jack grow hotter. He chuckled and softly ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. "I read you, Ianto. And, I was imagining the same thing." Ianto turned and kissed him, pressing their bodies together desperately. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto tightly from behind and he realised that Jack actually made him feel safe.

Jack let his hands wander all over Ianto's body and kissed his spine until Ianto was sighing in pleasure. "Jack, please..." Ianto whispered. Jack pulled on Ianto's hair too hard to still be called gentle and Ianto whimpered, his head resting against the crook of Jack's shoulder. "Please, who?!" Jack hissed, letting his fingers grace over the front of Ianto's neck as if he was debating if he should choke him or not. "Jack..." Ianto repeated, knowing only too well what effect that had on the man behind him. Jack growled. Besides obeying Jack, #8 was that he found it even hotter to have somebody disobeying him. "Ianto..." His tone was threatening and like a sinister warning followed by a bittersweet smirk from Ianto. "Sir, please..." Ianto sighed and Jack smiled to himself before carefully pushing into Ianto, letting him adjust even though he should've been used to it by now.

"You alright?" Jack asked with a velvet tone behind his american accent. His voice was deep with passion and lust. "Yeah" Ianto whispered, his voice was just a hint and then Jack started moving fast. "You know, I was going to punish you for all the teasing..." Jack whispered, sounding dangerous but then he moaned, having trouble breathing evenly so he had to stop speaking. "But you've been so amazing today, Ianto." He couldn't continue due to another moan but he really wanted to express what concerned him and he wanted to make it sound as hot as possible. Jack's fingers were carressing Ianto's neck when he pushed deeper. "What was that all about? Huh?" They were both out of breath now, sweaty and hot, Ianto's hair started to curl in the back of his neck. He pressed his lips together and didn't want to tell his Captain the true reason for his behavior today and tonight. THere were so many things he wanted to tell Jack, things he could never tell him if he wanted to stay right where he was now and he did, he never wanted the soothing, calming, comforting arms around him to let go. This time, it wasn't dirty talking that brought Ianto to his high, it was the sweet promises Jack whispered into his ear and for him, simply hearing Ianto moaning and pushing back for more friction did it. #9 was when Ianto let himself go during sex and let the passion take over him so Jack realised how much all this really meant for him.

They lay next to eachother, panting and still connected below. Jack put his arm around Ianto from behind, kissing his back and stroking his skin. "Yan? WIll you tell me you've been doing exactly what you're usually too shy for?" Ianto shivered and pulled away from Jack with a whimper, covering himself up with his blanket. Now he was in defense. "Jack, I wanted to make you happy, that's all, okay?!" Ianto hissed reluctantly. Jack propped himself up on his elbows and watched Ianto in fascination, love sparking up in his eyes. "What date is it?" Jack asked his organized teaboy. "Does it matter?" Ianto spat back. Jack chuckled at the resistance nervously. "You tell me."

Ianto sighed. "Jack, for me ... this is all more than just ... this..." Ianto explained, obviously referring to the nudety. Jack smiled and softly kissed Ianto again, holding the side of his face. "And today is...?" Ianto chewed on his bottom lip nervously. #10 was that Jack loved seeing Ianto struggling with words. "Today's the day we ... four months ago today, it was the first time you and me ... stayed at work longer and ... connected. It's when you and me ... got started." Jack looked at his lover with nothing but passion in his eyes. Only his gorgeous teaboy would remember something like this.

"Ianto, can I tell you something? I need you to promise me to not leave though, however scared you are." He was glad Ianto's back was facing him because he wouldn't have been able to speak the words that were about to roll off his tongue with Ianto's beautiful eyes boring into his. Ianto gulped and took Jack's hand that he was offering instead of eye contact. Then he nodded. "I love you, Ianto Jones. And I don't ever want to be without you again, I couldn't imagine it." Ianto's heart started racing, he didn't believe what he was hearing. Was he dreaming already? "What?", he stuttered, his voice just a hint. "How? I thought I must be tiny to you, one of many, nobody important, just a late night shag for when you're bored, your welsh fling until you run off with that Doctor of yours again..." Jack cut him off with a deep kiss, a tear escaped Ianto's eye and Jack kissed it away, turning Ianto towards him fully. "Ianto, stop. You're everything to me so you might as well believe when I say this that Torchwood is my life now and that I'm not leaving again. You're gorgeous, you take care of me, you can cope with my kinks, you make great coffee and give a fantastic blowjob." Ianto blushed. Jack laughed, playing with Ianto's hair. "Torchwood doesn't freak you out, I can rely on you and you make me feel like I belong somewhere, even though I used to think I had no home. Torchwood wouldn't be the same without you and you have that sexy accent I think I won't ever get tired of hearing say dirty things ... or my name." Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief. "Now I know you feel vulnerable with me sometimes but I hope what I just said makes you feel like I am someone you could blindly trust and fall back on. I'm your rock, Ianto, I have seen so many things, fought in wars, saw the world almost end and I have fought aliens, I have died so many times and yet, nothing has ever made me feel as much as you do." "Jack, Jack, I love you. I love you too ... Sir."

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto's neck and work himself up the perfect jawline, to his lips over his chin, holding onto his muscular arms. Ianto knew he had done everything right and he knew that Jack was telling the truth, the unbelievable truth.


	2. Saving Mr Jones

"Jack?" Tosh called on the other side of the door. "Not now!" Jack replied in the middle of enjoying Ianto on his knees in front of him, it was the occasional blowjob after lunch at the Hub or even out together when the others were busy. "There's a call, Jack!" Toshiko insisted. Jack had to try and hide his pleasure and kept himself from moaning before replying because Ianto certainly wouldn't stop to give him a break to reply. Ianto was even doing it on purpose, doing things he usually would've waited with. "It's urgent!" "Tosh, I am serious, I'm busy so please ... oh my god..." Jack's voice trailed off into a loud moan and Ianto smirked to himself, his mouth still full. "Jack! It's the Doctor!"

In no time Jack had zipped up his pants and run out of the room to take the call, not really thinking about how all that would make Ianto feel. "Yes?" "Ah, hello, Captain, yes..." The voice was young and not the Doctor's. "Oh, right, you don't even know me, quite right. I ... regenerated, got a new companion and her husband, lovely people ... let's see, what else happened...?" "Doctor? Doctor, what's happening?" "I'm updating you on my life, that's all! Right, got married! Almost died and now nobody knows I still exist. anyway, the reason I'm calling, we need to make a timey-wimey back-up plan so your boyfriend doesn't die sometime in the future, I know how much he means to you so we can't let that happen." Jack gasped and his heart suddenly felt as heavy as the whole planet. "Ianto?" "Yes, yes, that's him! Mr. Ianto Jones, a very ordinary human that you seem to have grown quite fond of." "And what about him?" Jack's voice was shaking now and he didn't know what to do. He looked around but Tosh was watching him from the other room, he was sure of that. And he couldn't sit down, it was like he was frozen and paralyzed with fear. His palms started sweating, he was hot and cold at the same time and his heart was racing faster than ever before. The Doctor seemed far from serious with his way of talking and that made Jack even more desperate. "Doctor, tell me ... tell me, please. I'm begging you." He was almost crying, trying not to sob.

Ianto stepped out of the room. He wanted to give out to him and yell at him, tell him what a disappointment he was being again even after all those promises but when he saw Jack like that, it broke his heart. "Jack, what's wrong?" Ianto whispered and wanted to touch him but Jack's face was expressionless and Ianto knew that sometimes he could be unpredictable and having his hand shaken off would have hurt Ianto so he kept his hands to himself, looking at Jack with worried eyes. "Nothing, Ianto, nothing..." Jack whispered because he wanted to be strong for Ianto, he didn't want him to worry about anything. "Doctor, keep talking, please..." Jack tried to keep his voice under control and breathe evenly, speak calmly but all his voice was was a desperate hint, begging for more information. Ianto wiped the tears away that were slowly running down Jack's cheeks. "That boyfriend of yours ... he's going to die." Jack looked at Ianto, unable to process the information. That was impossible, he couldn't imagine anything without Ianto and it was all so unreal, the Doctor telling him that when Ianto was in front of him, alive and well. He just wanted to take Ianto and run away with him, bring him somewhere where no danger could threaten him, he wanted to protect him whatever it took.

"And how do you know?" Jack asked, trying to find his voice back. Ianto was confused but Jack didn't want him to know any of this until he knew it all. "You told me, well, you from the future. You were crushed. And I don't usually change personal history, I don't go back personal timelines, you know me. But you, Jack, you're a miracle and you've made miracles happen and that's why you deserve one as well, one personal miracle just for Captain Jack. You've earned it after all you've been through and I know that there is nothing you want more." "Doctor, you don't know how much that means to me." "Actually, I think, I do! But listen, I am sending your future You home right now so you must not tell Ianto. It is impossible to prevent his death if he knows about it. Now, I can't tell you exactly what will happen but future You has told me as much as he knows and can tell me. We need to do a few things and I think it would be safer if I took you from the past with me instead of him because if we succeed, his past would change, for you it is just the future. Now, you can't know anything yet, at least not much because we're ahead of your time." Jack was getting nervous, stroking Ianto's hair for comfort so Ianto took Jack's hand into both of his and squeezed them to keep him calm. Jack breathed in Ianto's soothing scent but he was desperate to stay strong for Ianto. Ianto realised though, Jack was not allowed to be vulnerable, that wasn't him. It broke his heart so see his Captain like that, sad and helpless, he couldn't cry, it was forbidden. The tears running down his Captain's cheeks were unbearable to see for him, it killed him.

"Ianto..." Jack whispered when he put the phone away. Now Ianto's eyes were no longer dry either. "I don't believe it!" Ianto shouted when he saw the look on Jack's face and pulled away from him. "I don't! You said Torchwood's your home, I'm your home! You said you won't leave me for that bloody Doctor again and now this!" Jack didn't know what to say or do and Ianto yelling at him with tears in his eyes broke his heart in two. "Ianto, you don't understand, it's not what you think!" He was desperate that he couldn't turn this around because no matter what would happen, he wouldn't be able to convince Ianto from his point of view without telling him anything and he simply couldn't do that. He was desperate and caught between Ianto's love and Ianto's life. "Oh, is that how it is? I see!" Ianto spat back with a bittersweet smile and it broke Jack's heart over and over again because he believed that Jack betrayed him. "So, you promise him things too, yeah? All those empty promises of yours, how can I just go on trusting you? I thought I could really trust you! But I see now, I'm not your boyfriend ... or if I am, you are cheating on me, that bloody Doctor that you have some sort of alien affair with...!"

Jack cut his lover off with a kiss, cupping his face up into both hands. "Fuck, Jack, no!" Ianto shouted but it took him all his strengh and will power to pull away. Jack took Ianto's hands into his and held him in place almost aggressively in desperation, pressing his forehead against Ianto's. "Listen. Ianto, listen." He couldn't get the words out properly, he spoke through gritted teeth and locked eyes with the man in front of him. "I love you. I have not touched anybody since you and me got started, I would never and I don't want to. I didn't want to leave for the thrill, that's what I promised you. But now I'm ... on duty. The Doctor has made me this way, I owe him. My travelling with him is the reason that I could take a thousand bullets for you and come back for you and deep inside, you know I even would they killed me and I couldn't come back. But the Doctor ... he is the reason you won't ever lose me because death can't touch me. Now, me ... I am not so lucky. You could me taken from me and I wouldn't want to be immortal without you and now you have got to understand how many times the Doctor saved you when he protected the Earth so now I owe him but as soon as the job is done, I will come back to you. He is not the bad guy here, Ianto. I love you and that is one of the reasons I'm leaving. Consider me yours and yours alone. I am coming back."

Ianto grabbed Jack's face and kissed him forcefully. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him back harder, it was impossible to tell who was kissing who and they were just locked in that moment with no way out. Jack knew that he was doing the right thing and Ianto knew it too because deep inside, he trusted Jack. He knew that he could rely on Jack more than anybody else could.

And then it was only a few seconds until the wooshing of the magical spaceship filled the air and Jack kissed Ianto Goodbye again, running out to leave Ianto to feel like nobody important. But he couldn't be angry with Jack, not when he was desperate and struggling like this. "Ianto, love, where's Jack gone?" Gwen asked, coming out of the conference room. "Doctor, saving the Earth..." Ianto muttered, unimpressed. Gwen gasped. "Is he serious? We need him, he can't just leave us again, he promised!" "He said it was important or something." Ianto was quiet and unimpressed and he didn't want to talk to anybody about it. "I don't bloody believe it!" Gwen shouted and Ianto could hear her accent coming out stronger because she was mad and he was too weak to tell her how much worse it was for him but if only she knew.

Jack found himself in a blue box with a man in front of him that he didn't know anything about. Bowtie, tweed jacket and so much younger, not his Doctor but apparently future Jack's. And all that might've confused him if it wasn't Ianto's life on the line. He missed him and he couldn't stand thinking about that disappointed expression on Ianto's beautiful face, as if Jack had cheated on him which only supported Jack in his faith to his lover.

"Doctor, I gather you have a plan." "I do, I do! Recently, I have faked my own death so time stays in balance, my fake death is now a fixed point but I didn't know that, I know now though and we couldn't have the universe blowing up, could we? Anyway!" He was the same, he was different but he was the Doctor. "What are we going to do?" "We will pretend your boyfriend dies, that will be the fixed point, alright? Then everything will stay in place. He will have to keep it down but I guess that's okay." "Anything is okay to save him." "I hope having you from the past help me will make everything alright because future Jack won't be able to warn me once Ianto survives so I hope that all works out. It's risky but I guess it's worth it." "It is, all the timey-wimey." The Doctor laughed.

When the TARDIS landed and made the familiar sound, suddenly and ear-damanging bang ripped through the air. "What was that?" Jack shouted, taking the role of the frightened companion onto him which in a way was perfect for in just this very second since the fear of something the Time Lord would find more imporant than saving Ianto interferring overtook Jack. "Someone's magnetized onto the TARDIS and now jumped off, probably waiting outside." Jack didn't like the Doctor's explaination one bit because he wanted nothing to stand in the way of saving Ianto. He walked towards the door and the Doctor followed him. Jack's jaw dropped at the sight of trouble outside. The Doctor surprisingly saluted. "Captain John Hart, what a pleasure!"


	3. The Challenge

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, his jaw clenching. He always acted in control around John and usually he was but now this was about Ianto and nothing could stand in the way of saving him. It was too much for Jack. "Harkness" John said and saluted, his voice soft and he wanted to embrace Jack but he took a step back. "Doctor, explain" Jack said instead, his voice strict and calm but he had a hard time trying to hide his anger and his confusion. He was just so mixed up, what if the Doctor's plan to save Ianto would fail? Would he be able to make it on his own?

The Doctor clapped his hands together in one quick motion and smiled a wide smile. "Right! Yes! He is ... from the future, too. Well, you were with him when you told me about ... Ianto." "With him?" Jack's voice was now reaching a higher pitch and he couldn't believe it. John smirked but Jack was disgusted with himself. How could he move on with John after Ianto's death? "Don't worry, I just helped future You to track down this big boy!" John grinned and patted the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor's facial expression could only be described as a proud smile and Jack wondered if he should be jealous of their good relationship but then he knew that the times of being jealous of people being close to the Doctor had been over since he'd been with Ianto. Jack was so confused, his thoughts all came so fast but he was glad he had stayed faithful to Ianto no matter what.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked and looked at the Doctor, trying to focus on the plan and not the distractions that he had feared John would bring. "Well, look around?" The Doctor suggested with a grin and widened his arms. "I see a giant ... alien ... sport's stadium?" Jack guessed and raised one eyebrow at the Time Lord. "Exactly! Ha! Only, they don't play sports in there, they play chess! Which is, to be fair, a sport as well! Sport for the brain, eh? Anyway, outerspace championship, right in there. How exciting!" This Doctor was even more enthusiastic than his last incarnation, Jack realised. "There are a lot of people in there right now to watch the matches. And among those people is who we need." Jack and John were now both confused. "Look for a slightly stiff Sontaren. He should stand out, not hard to find really because he isn't attacking anybody or planning a war." The Doctor laughed but only stared into two completely still pokerfaces.

Entering the stadium was impressive. Jack had seen quite a few things on his journeys with the Doctor but this was incredible. Before he could even sit down though, the Doctor grabbed his wrist. "God damn vortex manipulator! You keep fixing it and I keep telling you to stop!" The Doctor deactivated it again. "Don't want you going off alone because you think you're smarter than me ... because you're NOT!" Jack realised how important this all was to the Doctor, to help him so he just nodded in silence. "By the way, quick spoiler, my wief has that in the future." The Doctor pointed at Jack's wrist. "Really?" Jack asked, slowly starting to enjoy the precious time he was spending with the Doctor. "I'd like to meet her, that wife of yours. What's she like?" "Hot. I've seen her!" John stepped in. "Sorryno offense but ... why do I come back to you after all that's happened between us?" Jack asked John in a forceful tone. "Because you're desperate, man. You're desperate!" John replies, his voice becoming sad for the reason now. "Nobody can live up to that boyfriend of yours. He's all you want, I can tell you that much." Jack sighed. That sounded like him, his future. That life without Ianto he couldn't imagine.

The three men watched the last fifteen minutes of the chess match until a scary-looking alien won and cheered and drank some green liqor that looked like slimey champagne. Jack kept looking around for the Sotaren the Doctor had mentioned even though he wouldn't tell him or John why they were even searching for him. Jack kept scanning the room with his eyes but he saw nothing. When the crowd started leaving the stadium, the Doctor held Jack back. "Okay, listen, we gotta find this Sontaren and he hasn't left through the door yet so since there's only one, you gotta stay there and watch out for him and when you find him, activate this." "Activate what? What is that?" Jack looked at the little purple thing in his hand that the Doctor had given him. "It's this ... um ... thing. Throw it at him and he will be like ... caught. I can't explain, you'll see for yourself once it happens." The Doctor grabbed John and dragged him towards the door. "Wait, why are you two going?" "We're waiting in the TARDIS. You're immortal and sometimes, some fellas stay here after the match to ... you know ... I told you it's a sport." "They beat eachother up over chess?" The Doctor shrugged as if it was the most normal thing ever. "Be good!" The Doctor patted Jack's shoulder and him and John disappeared so Jack stayed down by the door, letting himself slide down the wall until his bum hit the ground. He closed his eyes for a second and then started to focus on the crowd, every single face burning into his brain.

While he was waiting and watching, he started missing Ianto. He thought back to their first time when Ianto had practically challenged him to make a move which had ended up in Ianto's first time with a man. And Jack was proud of that, that he had been the first man to get Ianto to feel this good and he hoped he would stay the only one. The way that Ianto had been so shy and innocent but at the same time so excited and receiving when Jack started to kiss him and show him how good they worked together. And now that was all supposed to be over? All their nights, all their bed-sharing, all their late-night talking? He couldn't believe that and he knew he had to save Ianto from whatever was going to happen to him. He wished the Doctor would just tell him, he wished his future self would've taken care of it all with the Doctor so no version of himself would ever have to deal with the thought of losing Ianto. But the Doctor knew the rules, if somebody knew the rules, it was the Doctor so Jack knew that he had to trust him. And if John was there to help, then that meant a whole lot to him as well, he just had to settle up to being betrayed once there was something John would want more or care about more.

And then, finally, he spotted the short creature walking towards the door, he turned the little device the Doctor had handed him between his fingers and then threw it at the Sontaren without even thinking about it. The Sontaren froze in a ball of glittery and sparkly purple light and when Jack got close to it, he could roll it in front of him and push it forward like a ball. Maybe the Doctor had thought about the Sontaren resisting so this was the kidnapping plan. From the Time Lord's words though, this probably wasn't a real Sontaren, maybe a shape-shifter, even though Jack didn't know what the Doctor want with one. Following his orders was probably the smartest thing while travelling with him though because his plans usually worked out just fine and the Doctor, he always survived. Nobody beside Jack seemed to mind that he was rolling a paralyzed Sontaren in front of him so he walked through the alley which was for some reason still windy and had his coat flowing up behind him and then finally reached the TARDIS. He knocked on it and the Doctor opened. "Hello? Ah, there they are! Bring 'em in!" Jack raised his eyebrows but rolled the purple ball inside where it immediately exploded and the Sontaren jumped up on his feet.

He looked at the three men in front of him. John was amused, Jack saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "Who are you and what have you done?" "Robot." That's all the Doctor said. The Sontaren crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Impossible. How could you know?" The Doctor laughed. "I got a tip. Also, you're not armed." He shrugged. The Sontaren took a deep breath. "We need your help. Like I needed your help before." "Excuse me, can someone explain?" Jack asked, now utterly confused. John seemed to not be able to follow either. "Right! This ... is not really a Sontaren! It's a robot, a robot run by tiny little people! It's called the Teselecta! Brilliant, eh? I mean, they have absolutely wrong morals, they think they can travel through time and punish dead people like Hitler or my wife when she had killed me but you know, that is another story, this is about them helping me again because they pretty much owe me for not ... stopping them. Right." "How are they going to help?" Jack wondered. The Doctor turned to the Sontaren. "Prove it to him, have a good look at my friend Captain Jack Harkness here and turn into him." Within seconds, tiny little pixels of the Sontaren turned from head to heel and he suddenly looked like Jack, he grew and then smiled at them, the typical smile the Captain pulled that he knew Ianto loved so much. "Wow!" Jack laughed. "That is incredible! And it could be very useful. How are we going to unravel your plan exactly, Doctor? I'm going to need details." The Doctor grinned. "Right! I will send John here back to his time, wherever he wants to go because he told me he just wanted to know how things turn out and then, you ... Jack, you will go back to your time and live happily with your boyfriend until you meet ... yourself. As in, the robot looking like you. Your future self told me when Mr. Jones is going to die so once you're back in your own time, I will send the robot to that time, looking like you. You will know what to do, the robot will become Ianto and instead of doing whatever you would've done with Ianto then, the mission you're going to go on that I can't tell you about, it's going to be with the robot. Right? The robot is going to be the Ianto everyone sees dying, he's going to be the body until Torchwood stores it away, then you will help them get away and back into their own time. Ianto has to be safe during that operation at all times but you will have to find somebody or something to protect him because everything has to be exactly like it was going to be without you knowing any changes or it won't work. Ianto is the only one we can save." The Doctor sighed. Jack raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "I can't tell you." "Doctor, what do you mean?" His voice was becoming louder now. And that's when the Doctor who had been so calm the whole time snapped.

"Jack! I can't tell you about the future and I hope you understand how big of a deal it is that I am saving Ianto Jones, an ordinary human being! I can't tell you more and I can't save anymore people and you out of all people should know that people die when Torchwood steps in! That's how it is and you lose people but I can't save them all, I didn't save my own people and I can't save anybody from Earth all the time. I wanted to do you a favor because you deserve it and that is a one-time exception, okay?! Ianto is the most important person to you so that is how it's going to be. Understood?" "Understood."


	4. Distractions

It was hard to go back to his own time with the knowledge that Ianto may or may not survive. It was insanely depressing and when Jack walked into the Hub, his hands in his pockets (something he barely ever did), Ianto walked right over to him and kissed him. He knew he couldn't treat Ianto any differently and act as if nothing was going to happen to him to not confuse the timeslines but this was just too hard. He knew he would treat Ianto as if he could break any minute and he didn't want Ianto getting suspicious of why he wanted to make him feel good. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him harder, trying to make their lips' connection last as long as possible. He didn't want to let him go again, afraid it could happen any second even though he knew that was not the case. But he also hated that he didn't know when it would happen specifically but it was probably for the best. The Doctor was the expert after all.

Ianto felt that his captain was tense and not letting go completely, there was something on his mind. Ianto didn't know if he wanted to know about it, was there something Jack would even tell him? Would he tell him about what he was going through with that Doctor? Or would he just make up another excuse or simply ignore the question? He was wondering if she should just ask but then again, would he even want to know? He had given up asking about those voyages because he felt like he simply didn't want to know what he was missing out on, all the things that Jack was doing without him. Maybe he was nobody important in his long life after all.

He finally pulled away from Jack and looked at him but the dark eyes stared into the far, not catching anything of the real world around them. "Sir, are you alright? Is there something on your mind?" Ianto made a step towards Jack so their bodies were pressed together. Jack didn't move, he just took a deep breath. "Or anything I could take your mind off?" Ianto smirked and slid the braces of Jack's shoulders after he had already gotten him out of the beautiful blue coat during the heated reunion kiss. Jack smiled weakly, unable to resist the gorgous teaboy in the tight suit. "You could start by taking this suit _off_." Jack grinned and slid the black jacket off Ianto's shoulders with a smirk, trying to push the unpleasant thoughts aside to concentrate fully on Ianto and give him his full attention. Ianto smiled too now. "Anything for you, Sir." Jack chuckled and continued undressing Ianto. "I take it the others are gone home?" Ianto laughed. "Do you think I would let this happen if they weren't?" Jack laughed too. "You're right, Ianto. Like you would risk it." "Sorry, Sir, some of your kinks I just really don't share." Jack leaned into Ianto and licked his lips before sliding his tongue into Ianto's mouth and kissing him forcefully while he was fumbling with his belt, then his own. "That's ok" Jack whispered seductively into Ianto's ear and started to kiss the soft skin behind his ear, down his neck and over his chest until it was bare and the clothes were on the floor. "You sure this isn't just distraction?" Ianto asked into the kiss but Jack wouldn't have any interruptions. He just kept his lips on Ianto's without intending to reply but that was something Ianto had started to hate so he pulled back and stared at Jack from head to toe which could only be described as sex on legs in boxers that really had to come off. But he didn't want Jack to see how frustrating he found staring at him, he wanted to tell him how much he hated being kept in the dark. "Even after all our relationship has been through, you still can't tell me a word about what happened?" Jack sighed and his face was full of pain. Now, why did Ianto have to ask now? Now that he actually _couldn't _tell him. He hated the odds. Jack cupped up Ianto's face into his hands and Ianto couldn't help but stay still, waiting for an explanation. "Ianto. One day, I am going to tell you everything." "Why not now?" "I can't. Please don't ask me why, you wouldn't if you knew what this was about." Ianto closed his eyes for a few seconds before he stared up into Jack's eyes which were focused on him and him only right there and then now. "I thought you wanted to take my mind off this." Ianto gulped. "Sir, is it that bad?" "Trust me." Ianto pressed his lips together, once more realising that there was nothing he could do. Jack was extraordinary and not to be persuaded with simple questions, there was always a bigger whole to what he was hiding and he knew what he was doing after all.

"You're right. I will distract you. Relax. Forget about everything that happened and let yourself go." Those words were like a velvet wrapping for Jack's pain and he was glad that Ianto knew him so well even though he knew so relatively little about him. But he was smart and he knew exactly what Jack wanted and needed and what was necessary. "Of course that is if you leave me in charge." Jack smiled weakly. "I'd love to see that." Ianto smiled too and took Jack's hand, guiding him into his office and sitting him down on the comfortable chair behind his desk. "Very romantic" Jack noted, slowly finding his wit back. Ianto was glad about that, he couldn't handle Jack in that broken state that he had left him in. He had hoped it would be better once he returned but now he had to make it better himself. He would've loved to have a word with that Doctor and tell him about all the pain he was unknowingly putting him through. But Jack trusted him, Jack worshipped him, Ianto just wished that's how Jack felt about him. Maybe he could get him to that one day.

When Ianto finished undressing Jack, he felt Jack twitch, realising that maybe he wasn't even comfortable with having somebody else in charge. He actually seemed too tense and too concentrated but this time, it was because of Ianto. "Are you comfortable ... Sir?" Like always, the the last word rolled off Ianto's tongue in that delicious accent only to tease and give every sentence he put it after a seductive tone. Jack couldn't help but being excited at this point so Ianto knelt down between Jack's legs and pushed his knees apart. "I'm comfortable, yes..." Jack replied and his voice trailed off into a moan when Ianto took him into his mouth and started sucking in the most intense way possible without any warning. Jack started sighing quietly until he was almost panting, moaning Ianto's name and trying to contain himself but Ianto knew exactly what he wanted, smiling and looking up at Jack, making eye contact which had Jack on the edge for quite a while. Ianto only ever let it come as far as that, then he stopped and moved up to kiss Jack's lips until he knew Jack had calmed down enough for him to continue. But he knew Jack didn't mind because he wasn't restrained or anything, he could've done something about Ianto's way of handling things immediately, switching their positions but he didn't. It was good to see Jack relaxing into his control for once.

When he had Jack on the edge again, he pulled away and looked up at Jack with innocent eyes. "I love that, Sir ... that you're trusting me like this." Jack was out of breath and seemed slightly dizzy, replied with a chuckle still though. "Well, you trust me like that, don't you?" Ianto nodded slowly with a smile. "Anything you want in particular?" "You're doing ... just fucking amazing." Ianto licked his lips and leaned in between Jack's legs again.

Usually, it was no problem for Jack to keep his mind off things and he usually even then tried to have Ianto distract him if there was a problem. And now he knew that he needed Ianto to distract him but Gwen and Tosh were at the monitors to check something, Owen was right outside his office and Ianto was filing some new papers so there was no possiblity of a quick shag anywhere close. He tried to think of something, his fantasy already throwing scenarios at him. He looked over at Ianto who was deep in thought, concentrated on his work. He couldn't even give him a signal with his eyes or tease him in any way, not if he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Right at that moment, the monitor started beeping and Tosh and Gwen grabbed their jackets. "Weevil, tracked it!" Tosh exclaimed and hung her bag over her shoulder, running out. "Owen, you coming?" Gwen shouted up and Owen came running down behind the women, sliding his arms into his leather jacket. "Right behind you." "Sir, maybe we should...?" Ianto started but Jack shook his head and then the others were already gone. Jack smirked at Ianto who was already sensing what this was. "This all happened right at the perfect moment, yes, Sir?" Jack grinned. "Couldn't have planned it any better, that was destiny." Ianto got off his chair and then Jack was already close to him, kissing him hard. "No time for any formalities, I need you now." Ianto raised his eyebrow but obeyed the orders of stripping down and bending over the desk without questions.

Jack didn't take his time and Ianto didn't mind. He knew Jack could be horny and that it could just be a permanent thing or a sudden impulse, he had gotten used to it and he had to admit, he even enjoyed it. He was the organized mind in their relationship, he planned things and there was no chaos, he was always sorted out and Jack was the only thing that could make his head spin and he also was the spontanious and adventurous half of them, introducing new things and showing Ianto how much more there was to everything. They were so different and yet so alike. And that's what Jack loved about their relationship. Ianto loved that Jack showed him new excitement, spiced up life at Torchwood and made it worth living while Jack enjoyed that Ianto kept him down to the ground, brought out the human side of him that he tended to forget with the Doctor. After all, Ianto was all he was fighting for, no matter with or against who.


End file.
